The Battle
by Kusinagi
Summary: What happens when two people get together to write a story?


Hello people! This is my first eva fic and I hope ya all like it.  
  
Its my idea for the growing Asuka Rei debate. Hope you like  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Battle-  
  
Unit00: I think that it should be a S/R pairing.  
  
MasterMind: You're sick! That's incest man, it has to be S/A!  
  
Unit00: But she's a bitch! I mean at least Rei wasn't an overbearing bitch that beat the hell out of Shinji.  
  
MasterMind: Yeah she had no character at all. How COULD she show emotion on something without having any.  
  
Unit00: Shit, lets just start the story and make up the pairings as we go along?  
  
MasterMind: Sure, when should we start it?  
  
Unit00: How about right when Shinji arrives in Tokyo 3?  
  
MasterMind: Hell no! Every cheesy S/R fic starts out like that!  
  
Unit00: Fine, you pick but NO and I mean it NO fic starting at Over the Rainbow OR the 7th angel.  
  
MasterMind: Ok, how about after the zebra ball?  
  
Unit00: You mean the tenth angel?  
  
MasterMind: Yeah something like that.  
  
Unit00: How should we start it?  
  
MasterMind: Right after the recovery.  
  
*********  
  
As the light slowly filtered into his room vie the adjacent window, Shinji stirred. Looking up at the ceiling that he had so often seen after being hurt made him feel slightly ill.  
  
"I really hate that ceiling," he muttered to himself. Turning on his side he was realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Ayanami?" he questioned as she saw her sleeping in a chair next to his bed.  
  
**********  
  
MasterMind: What the hell was that! She wouldn't be sleeping in a chair by his bed!  
  
Unit00- Yeah she would! She's concerned about his well being.  
  
MasterMind: Bullshit, here let me do it.  
  
***********  
  
"I really hate that ceiling," Shinji said to himself as he rolled over onto his side. His gaze adjusted to the change in light and realized he had company. His mind was boggled, sitting in front of him was a vision of beauty and grace.  
  
"Asuka?" he questioned himself, wondering why she would bestow her presence upon him.  
  
************  
  
Unit00: Beauty and grace huh? That just sounds cheesy.  
  
MasterMind: At least it's more believable than the ice chick!  
  
Unit00: Fine lets try this again.  
  
**********  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the light in the sterile hospital room he realized he was not alone in the room. He smiled softly to himself as he saw Misato lightly dozing in the chair by his bed, still dressed in her uniform.  
  
Calling out to her lightly, "Misato-san, Misato-san."  
  
Mumbling softly, Misato's eyes fluttered and opened. For the second time that day, Misato took Shinji into her arms and crushed him with a fierce bear hug.  
  
"You don't know how worried you made me Shinji-kun," Misato cried as she held him.  
  
Not really knowing how to respond to hug, Shinji lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
***********  
  
MasterMind: You are NOT going to make a Misato Shinji fic. That's statutory rape.  
  
Unit00: Fine, you do the next part. But I don't see any problem with it, if they are both consenting.  
  
MasterMind: If you believe that, why don't you see any Kaji Asuka fics?  
  
Unit00: Kaji and Asuka, even I think that's gross!  
  
MasterMind: Hypocrite.  
  
**********  
  
Smiling at the motherly figure in his arms, Shinji spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen.  
  
Releasing her surrogate child and whipping a tear from her eye, "Its ok. Just don't do it again. Consider this your warning young man. Now lets get you out of here."  
  
True to her word, Misato left to the nurses station to see to Shinji's release. She returned to find him fully dressed and ready to go. With another small smile they pair headed to her car and back home.  
  
As Shinji crossed the threshold of the apartment, he stopped and looked at Misato, "Where is Asuka?"  
  
Knowingly, Misato refused to say, "I don't know Shinji-kun. Maybe she left a note in the kitchen."  
  
With nothing else to do at the moment, Shinji made to make good on Misato's idea and headed towards the kitchen. He walked into the room and felt a pair of arms encircle him. In his shocked state he could only stare at the red hair under his chin, and feel the ample bosom of the owner of said hair pressed against his chest.  
  
**********  
  
Unit00: That's total garbage! Asuka'd sooner crush his skull before glomping him!  
  
MasterMind: Not if she was worried, he did have a near death experience.  
  
Unit00: Which she said was his own fault  
  
MasterMind: You know she was just masking her concern.  
  
Unit00: Rei got pissed at her, tell me she doesn't show feelings for Shinji.  
  
MasterMind: She did that for the G-man too, you wanna comment on that.  
  
Unit00: I doubt Gendo was a pedophile. I'll take over the story now thank you.  
  
********  
  
Quickly regaining her momentary lapse of thinking, Asuka pushed herself away from Shinji and smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"That's what you get for being STUPID!" she bellowed in her typical fashion.  
  
As Shinji reached to feel the stinging sensation on his face he saw the banner hanging on the wall.  
  
"Welcome Home Shinji?" he read just before the poppers exploded.  
  
Misato walked from behind him with the party favor in hand, "I thought we'd have a little celebration for your return. You could use some relaxation."  
  
*******  
  
MasterMind: A party, that's an original idea.  
  
Unit00: Shut up and let me keep writing.  
  
*******  
  
Shinji looked at her lopsided, "Just the three of us?"  
  
With a small shake of her head, Misato took a side-step, Shinji gasped slightly, "Ayanami-san?"  
  
Rei nodded briefly as she was recognized, "Ikari-kun."  
  
Taking a seat at the table, "Rei here, insisted to be allowed to come when she heard me mention the idea to Asuka."  
  
As Misato stated her fact, Shinji blushed as well as Rei. Misato for her part just smiled at the pair as she cracked open her beer.  
  
*******  
  
MasterMind: Rei doesn't blush.  
  
Unit00: Yeah she does! She blushed when he commented on her being a good mother and when Touji said she liked Shinji.  
  
MasterMind: Maybe she blushed in shame as thinking "I'm his mother and he's hitting on me."  
  
Unit00: You're sick.  
  
MasterMind: You're the one that wants him to score with his mom.  
  
Unit00: She only has a tiny amount of Yui's DNA she's not his mother!  
  
MasterMind: Sure whatever, its my turn.  
  
********  
  
As Asuka shut her door, she regretted it. 'Why did I do that? Why can't I just admit to him that I was worried,' she thought as she flung herself on her bed.  
  
She knew that the first child was also here, but she didn't care. What could she do to 'her' anyway. Asuka was head and shoulders above the quiet girl.  
  
Unlike what people thought, Asuka knew her problems. And she was taking steps to fix them. Slowly but surely she was curving her anger and would have her way.  
  
'I better apologize, it was uncalled for, but I was just so worried.' She reasoned before cleaning her face off and exiting her room.  
  
She walked into the living room to find the couch occupied, Misato and Shinji were sitting on the couch watching a movie with a small plate of food on their laps while Rei stared out the window with a look of boredom on her face.  
  
Rei had stopped watching the movie after about five minutes as she wasn't able to understand even the simple elements of it.  
  
She noticed that Shinji saw the same thing and spoke, "Not liking the movie Ayanami?"  
  
Turning from her view of nothing, "It exceeds my ability to comprehend."  
  
The food falling from her mouth, Misato looked on slack-jawed, "There is nothing to comprehend, if you can't understand this how can you live normally?"  
  
Rei didn't answer but looked back at the window.  
  
Asuka took the seat next to Shinji who, after sensing her sit, sat ridged. She leaned over closer to him and whispered softly into his ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
*******  
  
Unit00: Asuka and softly don't mesh.  
  
MasterMind: You have to admit I nailed blue's personality though.  
  
Unit00: If you had a different blue haired girl in mind yes, but not Rei.  
  
MasterMind: WHAT she only looks out windows and says she doesn't understand.  
  
Unit00: No, Chii is the girl that doesn't understand.  
  
MasterMind: You got Chobits?!?!?  
  
Unit00: Yeah, but that's not important, lets get back to this chapter.  
  
*******  
  
As Asuka's term for softly doesn't bear meaning to normal peoples, but Misato and Rei heard her. Misato didn't believe Asuka meant it, as Shinji's face still had a red mark from the blow, Rei refused to lower herself to say anything to Asuka, but to Shinji.  
  
"What I don't understand is why the lead character even debates which girl he likes."  
  
Pausing the movie, "What do you mean Rei?" Misato asked.  
  
"The character of Naru is abusive, rude, and uncaring, while Mitsumi is kind, supportive, and generally soft spoken. Why would the lead even debate on which woman he should care for?"  
  
Shinji nodded, "You have a point Rei."  
  
Asuka couldn't take it anymore, she was being outshined by Rei again, 'I HATE HER, She's so much better than me I can't stand it!'  
  
Standing up and screatching, "Because Naru's better! Being loud, hitting people, and being a bitch is what gets the guys!"  
  
Shinji and Misato cowered as the red haired devil's wrath was being released, but Rei remained unphased. She stood up and walked the few feet to stare Asuka in the eyes.  
  
*******  
  
MasterMind: Love Hina.they're watching Love Hina?  
  
Unit00: Why not?  
  
MasterMind: Who in their right mind puts Love Hina in with EVA! That doesn't make sense! He he he.I have an idea, watch this.  
  
*******  
  
Asuka and Rei stared eye to eye for several minutes. Both Shinji and Misato were getting worried. Then in an act that shocked to two of them. Both girls leaned in and kissed each other passionately.  
  
*******  
  
Unit00: HELL NO! NO WAY IN HELL IS THIS GOING TO BE AN A/R!  
  
MasterMind: Why not?  
  
Unit00: They hate each other?  
  
MasterMind: Could just be to cover their true feelings.  
  
Unit00: So you're saying Asuka is a lesbian?  
  
MasterMind: No.  
  
Unit00: Then she can't do that.  
  
MasterMind: Oh well.  
  
******  
  
The two girls stared into each others eyes for an eternity. Neither wishing to back down. It was a matter of pride. Slowly they both looked at Shinji and came to a realization.  
  
With a confident smile, "Lets see whether passonate, emotional, and physical is better than."  
  
Rei finished the sentence, "Quiet, reserved, and supportive."  
  
"Winner gets Shinji."  
  
Misato and Shinji simply looked at the two girls, at each other, and passed out.  
  
*******  
  
Unit00: That is the set up?  
  
MasterMind: It's a good set-up.  
  
Unit00: Asuka vs. Rei for Shinji.  
  
MasterMind: Not like there is any real contest.  
  
MasterMind: Asuka!  
  
Unit00: Rei!  
  
MasterMind: You saw end of Evangelion! He loves HER!  
  
Unit00: NO! He and Rei shared more than just space!  
  
MasterMind: Then why was Asuka with him on the beach!  
  
Unit00: Why did he try to kill her!  
  
MasterMind: Ass!  
  
Unit00: Jerk!  
  
MasterMind: Shit, I have class, bbl to finish this.  
  
Unit00: I'll be waiting with bells on. 


End file.
